Aaron vs Near
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: Aaron Birthday is Beyond Birthday's cousin. And he is out to achieve his cousins dream: To become the best criminal in the world. But first Aaron has to get rid of L's successor. Told through AB's eyes. Image is a picture of Aaron.
1. Meet Aaron

Disclaimer: I only own Aaron Birthday.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hi, my name is Aaron Birthday. Call me AB. I am about to finish what my cousin started.

My cousin, Beyond, was the closest thing to a family I ever had. When I was an infant I was born with his eyes so I was put in his care when my parents died.

When I was only a year old, Beyond went to California to become a serial killer. I was taken with him. He would always hide me because I did not need to see his victim's bodies.

Eventually, Beyond was arrested and I was sent to an orphanage. I am now 14 and remembering what my cousin said to me.

"When you turn 14. I want you to get revenge on L or who became his successor." Beyond said. I nodded.

I am now going to take revenge on L, also known as, Nate River or Near. All I have to do now is find some way for a 14 year old boy to get on a plane by himself. I saw a kid who looked like me, killed him, disguised as him, and went on a plane with his family. When I got there I immeadtly ran away with my sugar cookies, which I am addicted to, and changed back to my original appearnce. Nate River and I looked alike in some ways. I foyu don't count the fact that I got my cousins hair and eye couler.

"Just wacth out. I'm coming." I said before biting into my cookie. 


	2. AB meets N DUN DUN DAHH!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I do own Aaron.  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It wasn't long until the child I had killed had been reported as missing. It also wasn't long before his body was found. They said the letters AB were carved into his forehead, which is something I will be doing after my victims die for Nate River to notice me. I knew my first victim being a child was cold, but if I recall, my cousins second victim was a 13 year old girl. I guess I'm not that diffrent from my cousin then. I then began walking to search for a new victim.

A week later...

I was looking inside my second victims house. She was a young woman around 21. She was watching TV and I saw she would die in a few days. I knocked on her door and a got a look on my face that made me seem like a helpless child. She opend the door.

"I'm lost. Can I stay here?" I asked. She said yes and I went inside. I secretly smirked. A few hours later I went downstairs and took out some frosting and was able to make an image out of frosting that was similar to Nate River's face. I had never seen him before, but Beyond has and said he was just me with whit hair and grey eyes. I then took out a lighter, lit it, and threw it. Before the huge flame could reach the front door, I ran out. As I watched the house burn with the woman inside, I carved the letters, AB, into the tree next to me and bit the part of the cookie that had the frosting image of Nate River's face. Eventually people came snd were worried. I pretended to be heart broken.

"I have nobody to take care of me now." I said to some people so I wouldn't be a suspect of being the killer. I could easily take care of myself. A few days later my cell phone rang I answerd it and the voice was distorted.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I go by the alias, L. My name is Near, I am intrested in the case of these murders, it is suprisingly intresting how your initials were found carved into something at each location of the murders, Aaron Birthday. Yet, this makes me want you to help me solve this case. I already know how smart you are because when I was little I knew your cousin and he told me how smart you are. Will you help me?" The persom on the other end said. I realized I was talking to Nate River.

"Yes, I would love to." I said.

"Thank you. Meet me at the park in one hour." Nate River said. I then hung up.

One hour later...

I saw Nate River sitting underneath a tree and I walked towrds him.

"Hi, I'm Aaron. Do you want a cookie?" I said holding out one of my sugar cookies. Nate River looked up at me.

"No." Was all he said. I was relieved because I would never share my cookies with someone like him. I sat down next to him and saw him write AB on a doll's face.

"You like toys?" I asked. Nate River nodded. I ate some cookies as he told me some information he knew. Apparently, I'm his prime suspect and he thinks that a third murder will happen soon. I was suprised he knew this much alreay, I have to get rid of him soon. 


End file.
